


Whispered Feelings

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Enemies to Lovers, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren Yeager Has a Twin, Falling In Love, Friendship, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Eren Yeager, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Secret Identity, Short Eren Yeager, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: River Jeager loves basketball ever since he was a kid and one of the famous basketball player in middle school. One of his dreams when he entered College is to join the basketball team of the Survey Corps in the Trost University.He was happy and contented with his situation, satisfied because of the events happening in his life. But life never get full of surprises, not until He got into one big problem, and that's where Eren Jeager- his twin brother come to save him.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first story being posted here in AO3, i jope you'll like this story. Also, dont forget to leave kudos and comments to help me improve of what is needed to improve in this story. Thank you everyoneeee enjoy reading! 
> 
> Happy Holiday's to all❤🎉

"Are you sure you're okay? You've been pale since the first half of the quarter" concern is visible to mikasa's voice as he stare at River sitting in the bench while drinking the water armin gave him. 

River Jeager is one of the varsity and a strong player in Maria Highschool. He aims to get in Trost University and be one of the team members of the survey corps basketball team.

The survey corps is one of the famous and strongest team in all University, every game they were in- they will always win. Also, he entend to enter that University with a scholarship of varsity. 

River came from a rich family but chose to make this as an opportunity to atleast prove his parents that he can handle himself well, he is no problem with grades either because he can get high scores with the help of his two bestfriends that help him study and concentrate in terms of quizzes, oral recitation, and exams. He can balance his time well- studying and playing. 

"I'm fine mikasa, you don't have to worry that much" River replied while wiping some of his sweat. 

Armin get his towel and help him as well.

"I don't think so River, you're overworking your body. If this continue you might colla-" 

Before armin could finish his sentence, River stand up from the bench then hand the water back to Armin. 

"I can handle myself, you see the audience in the left bench?" River ask while pointing some of the older men sitting and observing the game properly. 

"I need to let them see that they should set their eyes on me"

Armin being unsure to just let his friend continue the game, he could'nt bring himself to stop River, he is unstopable after all. 

The game was on heat, people are cheering and shouting each others team. This is the first team that really make River on fire in his game. The oponent team was strong, very well in defense mechanism that his team are having difficulty in their offense. They can't find the easy way to shoot and also their defense are too weak. 

River did his best though, his doing some defense and more on offense because he is one of the top scorer of the team. His captain always give the ball to him- believing for him to shoot for three. 

The game ended with 89-93, they almost got lost and lucky the three points shot from the opponent doesn't count because of the time. They all run to their bleachers jumping to their other teammates, coach and manager. The noglastic feeling they have as their another win as a team. 

They were all catching their breaths while drinking water, some are sitting and some are crying because they won the last game they have with the team. They were all going to graduate after all- playing with another team members, with new team captain. Thinking you can't play basketball tournament again with these team members are memories that forever River will treasure. 

While others are busy congratulating and all, River was clenching his chest- easing his mind and not panicking, he started counting from 1. He always feel like this, since middle school doing their practices, stretching and warm-up. He feel being siffucated and having hard time to breathe but he ignore it all thinking it was nothing. 

"River are you okay?" Mikasa holding his shoulder. 

River just gave her half smile while nodding. 

His team members walk towards him and shaking hands with matching hugs, they laugh and joke about being rival in the court in their next face-off. 

"You're a strong player- teammate River, lets meet again and play. The only difference though is that you will be my opponent and i will defeat you" his captain challenge him. All the members smile and nod, their eyes were glistenig. visible in their eyes the determination, passion and pride. 

"Ofcourse, and i won't lose to you captain" River grip his hand with a grin in his face. 

He will face one of them someday, if that happens. He will defeat them all. 

River forgot the stung in his chest he fell before, packing his bag. Putting his water battle, face towel and lead the way outside the gym with Mikasa, Armin and his team. Bid their goodbyes, the trio walk their way outside the gate planning what to do next.

"Do you want to eat or you're going home?" 

"No way in hell we're going home Armin, I mean we win. We need to celebrate" River protest. 

"But you're tired River, you need to re-"

"Na-uh we're going to eat and it's my treat" River said, cutting the concern sentence of Mikasa. Armin just laugh and shrugged then continue to walk. The three of them walk side by side, teasing and laughing about the faces of other players while the tension of the game was up. 

They arrived in Jeager's reataurant that River's mother run. Since he don't have enough money, he bring his friends to their own restaurant and receive a poke in his head given by Armin and Mikasa. 

"We can't beleive you! How dare you bring us here with your confident earlier" Armin mockingly shock the outcome to River's treat

Mikasa just shake her head, they enter the restaurant and was welcome by a yell coming from Hanji. 

"OH MY GAD! CARLA OUR BABIES ARE HERE!" 

The three winced because of hanji's voice while face palming. Hanji can't really control her voice doesn't she?

She get almost half of the the customer's attention. Hanji was a part timer in their restaurant since he was in Grade 7. She was very hyper for a person, loud yet intelligent. She was hopping while she guide them to their table, next thing River knew he was being held with strong arms and being flooded with kisses in the face with none other than hanji. She also do that to Armin which recieve with cute giggles and mikasa who was glaring at her and wiping some of the small saliva she felt on her right cheeks. 

River's mother get out from the kitchen, welcoming them with a warm smile and hugs. 

"So what do i owe you a visit fellas?" She joked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"We won again mom! So we're here to celebrate-" he make sure to close the big gap from his mother and whispered "- and i tell them it's my treat but when i open my gym bag, my wallet was not their" 

His mother only laugh to him and jokingly slap his arms "no trouble my son, you should tell Eren about your game today" his mother said before returning to the kitchen. 

He face his friends, looking at them with a confuse look. 

"What?" He curiously asked. 

"Don't _what_ us, whose Eren?" Mikasa directly ask him. 

"Is he your boyfriend!?" Armin continue. Half yelling, Half shock.

"What!? No!? What the fuck? He's my _twin_ brother" Not sure why they are asking him that and not expecting them to think Eren is his fucking boyfriend.

Thinking about it makes him puke. 

_I did tell them about my twin brother, right?_ River thought.

Only to find out that he didn't when Armin gasp, while Mikasa gave him the ' _and you didnt tell us?_ ' Look

"You have a twin brother and you didn't tell us? When are you going to tell us?" Armin practically yell which he sometimes do when he's really shock. 

"I'm sorry, it might slip in my mind. Don't worry though im video calling him now so i can tell him about the game" he explained. Starting to open his phone- going to messenger. 

"So.. is he also enterested in basketball? What is he like? Is he nice? Is he a good player like you?" Armin bombarded him with questions.

He was busy operating his phone and waiting for Eren to answer his call. 

Maybe he was in his class? But whenever we have classes it's their summer break. What took him so long?

"Where is he anyway? Why don't we see him with you?" Mikasa ask curiously. 

River glance at them- scratching the back of his neck. 

"Well his with my father in England. My father was a famous surgeon their, that's why it's hard for him to leave that country. As to why Eren's there.. it's because of my grandfather. He wants Eren to be there atleast until they still have time" he shrug while answering the question. 

Eren is still not answering his call. He's maybe busy again with his boyfriend thomas, Tsk. Yes, he knows that Eren is gay. Their parents are open to it as well, long as he is responsible for his action. His mother even joke to him about wearing condoms when doing their sexual activities to avoid getting STD's or HIV. Eren only rolled his eyes that time, playfully slapping his mothers arms. 

Even though his twin brother is gay, he never tried crossdressing- well maybe when there is special occasion going on with his boyfriend. Give his boyfriend some ' _service_ ' that will practically blow his mind.

Thinking about it makes him cringe, but he still love his brother especially that Eren has this overprotective instinct towards him like Mikasa, everyone will really wonder if eren is truly gay because of that side of him. Thomas is having a hard time though, especially if your boyfriend always attracts people.

He can't deny, Eren is something. 

I'm sure when these two meet, they will get along well. Same goes to Armin. 

"You didnt go there too? Why?" Question by Armin. Before answering it, his mother was already setting their food in the table. 

"I hope you'll enjoy the food, have fun kids" 

Leaving the three of them, they started digging their foods. 

"To answer your question mister, i can't leave the team can i? I don't want to waste my varsity here. My grandparents can't complain though, we have the same face after all, they can baby Eren there in all they want" he receive a laugh from Armin and giggle from Mikasa because of his answer. 

It's true though, why would he go there when they can stare at Eren for the whole day. They are twins afterall. 

"You're unbelievable, imagine Hanji being here while you said that"

"She will laughing her ass out for sure" Mikasa added. 

Busy talking and laughing, finally Eren answer his call. 

"Wow took you long enough?" He annoyingly said. 

Eren just giggle and wave his hand. 

"Hi to you too _River_ , jeez calm down your ass" 

His friends was practically staring at his phone. Dumbfounded while exchanging glances to him then back to Eren. 

"Wow, you do look the same. The only difference is the eyes though, he has Heterochromia iridium" Armin said with amusement in his voice. 

"They're so pretty" Mikasa added. 

River only rolled his eyes and laugh

"It's his asset afterall" he said and Eren immedaitely protest. 

"Just to remind you, my asset is my round ass" Eren said while giggling. Mikasa on the other was in completely lost in thoughts and only staring at Eren. 

"Hey there raven girl, im gay incase you didnt know" he jokingly say when he saw Mikasa staring at him for a long time. 

River only just laugh harder and put his hands on Mikasa while squezing it, only to startle the girl. 

"Sorry 'kasa, not his type. His damn bend to be straighten" 

They all laugh. River also tells Eren about their win in their last tournament. Other things is about their daily activities in schools and how's life doing from the other side. 

The video call last longer than River thought. Eren was comfortable and starting telling jokes with his friends. Eren Jeager was really good at socializing. He can easily get along with people well, sometimes he can be really attitude and easily get pissed. He has anger issue afterall. 

Eren Jeager is good in music, he plays different instruments but he prefer guitar. He has bands in their school, performing during school fes and school competition. That's where he meet thomas- the drummer of the band, Eren can also sing. Beleive me, many girls and some boys fall for that talent of his. Mina and Mylius as their singer, Eren as their Bass guitar, Thomas as their drummer and Nic as their pianist. They are the Recon band in their school, they even uploaded some of their composed songs and cover in their youtube channel with their almost million subscriber.

They only recording half of their body, they dont want their faces to be seen. They prefer to be a mysterious type kind of band, intriguing other people. 

"Wow, your friends are great River. I can't wait to see you guys on christmas or in my school breaks. I enjoy talking to you all, just add me in facebook and continue to chats yeah? Bye! luv you guys"

With that he ended the call. Mikasa and Armin excitedly tell their first impression of Eren and can't also wait to meet him in person. 

"All i know is, his going to wreck your basketball team when they saw him. Seriously River, how come he's so beautiful- well scrath that he's gorgoeus even his a boy?" That was the longest sentence Mikasa said today. 

River only shake his head. 

Nope, his not going to let any man flirt with his twin brother. Not gonna happen. Especially when River is there to watch him.

"With those big round mismatching eyes with Gold honey eyes to the right and emerald or something in green and blue being mix together like the ocean color eye to his left. I dont know River, you're probably stressing out.. if his here" Armin stating the fact.

"Yeah, that's why he got himself a boyfriend because his lucky im here or i'll punch him- maybe caged him" 

They laugh again and continue to eat their food. 

"You have his right eye color though. You have beautiful Gold honey color eyes. Its pretty" 

He only smile at what Armin say and continue to dig in. 

For the short period of time, he was sure that Eren has two friends already when he gets home. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Trost University

Joy is what you see in every graduating student in Maria highschool. You can hear the laughter of the families and friends, taking pictures as they savor this time where they can be free and go on to the next step of their lives. Throwing their caps in the air, catching it with big smile in their faces, happiness written in their eyes with contentment. 

Finally they are done. They are ready for the next big step of their lives. As for River, his happiness celebrated with two occasion. Being graduated and being accepted in Trost University with full scholarship in varsity. He was also done with screening and also done with evaluation which has good feedback especially that one of the coaches was able to watch not only one but four of his game. He is one of the team now, and his going to do his best to maintain it that way.

Mikasa and Armin also enrolled in Trost University, with Armin together with mikasa getting full scholarship in Academic base. Well, it's not a surprise. They are good afterall. The three of them are also planning to what they do in the trost. Mikasa decide to join the volleyball team or just cheerleading to where he can keep an eye to River's game in the future. It's funny how she try to convince Armin to join her in the cheerleading team but Armin only shrug and scratch his neck. Armin is planning to join the student government though, still not sure about it because of what Mikasa propose. 

They are all celebrating, calling Eren and telling him the news. He was also happy to hear that the three of them accepted to their dream university. He even plan on visiting them or going to one of River's game in the future if ever there is tournament because atlast Eren Jeager's finally coming home. There is no exact date but it was a nice to hear that his twin brother will come home soon.

The three of them are very excited of Eren's news and is already looking forward to it. River's two friends are easily attached to Eren, also Hanji. They get along really well and whenever he call Eren, the three of them always interupt them and join the call. It was fun, not to mention the loudest in the group, Hanji. 

__

Taking a deep breath before taking a step inside the Trost University, they glance with each other then smile and nod. 

This is it. Trost University. 

River Jeager taking Medical courses together with Armin, while Mikasa on the other hand taking the Culinary. They first get their schedule only to find out that they have the same classes with their minor subjects- _History, Philosophy and Understanding the self_ for the first semester. 

Finding their respective classrooms, you can see students that know each other. Some are standing near the coridor, some are running meeting their friends from the other side of the hallway while yelling. The trio can only shake their head and finding their seats when they arrive in their classroom. 

Ebtering their classroom you can see students playing with their phones, talking and laughing together with their seatmate, others are busy making new friends. 

"I hope our class in Philosophy are only two doors away, the Trost is huge. You need water while finding your room or you'll get thirsty" 

That statement of Armin was answered by a giggle to their back, so in unison they turn their heads and see a girl eating potato chips while gigling.

"Ahm hi?" not really sure what to say to a girl whose eating hungerly. 

"Ahmmm hmm ahhmm" 

River immediately wave his hands on defends

"Please dont talk if your mouth is full" he reminded her. 

The girl only nod, finishing the food inside her mouth and chew it in one go. 

"I'm sasha! I'm majoring in Culinary. How bout you three?" She asked happily. 

River glance at Mikasa who only shook her head and to Armin who only shrug and smile. 

"I'm Armin Arlert, majoring in Nursing. This is River Jeager, also majoring in nursing-" Armin looking at Mikasa not sure what to say. 

"Mikasa Ackerman, majoring in Culinary" mikasa continue only to choke sasha eating her food. 

"Ackerman? Wow, are you related to Levi? Levi Ackerman? The famous basketball captain?" With that, River's attention turn to sasha. 

"Basketball Captain? Wow Mikasa, it must be really in your families blood to be sporty" Amusement was visible to River's voice only to be answer with rolled eyes. Mikasa is a captain in volleyball, being one of the most strong team. 

"His my cousin, we are not that close but we talk. He's not a talkative person, he will only ignore you if he think you don't deserve his precious time" mikasa explained. 

"Wow, he sounds like an asshole" Armin said out of the blue. River laugh of his statement. It's just funny hearing that word from Armin. 

"So.. culinary ha? How about the club? Did you decide already? If not wanna join the cheerleading team? Christa and I are part of the team- hey christa!" Sasha shout getting the attention of a cute blond girl with blue eyes. 

_She's pretty, no wonder she's a member_ River thought to himself.

"What is it sasha?"

"They are going to join the cheerleading team"

Only to receive a protest from the trio. 

"Hey we didnt say that! River's on the basketball team. While Mikasa and I were.. well still thinking"

"Then dont think anymore. Join us, Christa's sister Freda is a senior of the team, so christa and I- here is going for audition. So wanna come? Oh please just join already" sasha clasping her both hands together and begging infront of them. 

"Cheerleader are for soccer player only, we want to cheer River. So no" mikasa joke about it, but trying her best not to be obvious. Saying it in a stern face, looking blankly at sasha who has this round pleading eyes like a dog. 

River massaging his temple and Armin holding his laugh at the moment. 

"Well then, for our batch. We propose to have a cheerleading in the basketball team. Please, please, please, please" determination was all they can sense to sasha's statement. 

She don't take no for an answer, is she?

"Relax, i guess.. it's not bad. Though we need a deal, if they don't agree to us cheerleading in basketball. We leave" Mikasa said with a straight face and a stern voice. Sasha only watch here pouting and nod quitely. 

"You're scaring her 'kasa" River reminded, bringing his attention in front as their teacher enter the classroom. 

"Well talk in free time" Armin smile and turn to the front as well. 

The lecture was long, sounds broing in some student. To think that you are being in a room for almost 1hr and 30min. its turture. Talking about the the people who died in a heroic way and on how they defend and show their love from their own country.

Nothing special on that day, except that during their free time. They meet some of sasha's friend, connie a bald boy with this great sense of humor majoring in Culinary as well, he was not in the lecture for our first subject because he overslept. Then there's Jean, a tall man which will be also part of the basketball team. River can see that this guy is somehow 50% asshole and 50% not an asshole. Then there's Marco, Jean's boyfriend. The trio find it hard to believe thet this Jesus is Jean's partner especially that Marco has this innocent face. 

"Jean, how did you manage to get Marco?" Armin curiosly asked.

"Wow Armin, so much for our first impression session" Jean answered while rolling his eyes, only to be laugh by us. 

This group won't be bad as i think afterall. They kind of big group actually, they have chrsita, ymir, who currently cuddling infront of them only to be scolded by connie

"Please stop with lovey dovey action, just be girlfriends already"

With that statement, Christa blood rush up to her faces as it was red blushing hard. Ymir scoffing at connie. Reiner, Annie and Berthold are part of the band in this school. They have the same school in middle school that's why they've known each other very well.

They also talk about Levi being dangerous and remind River to never piss him off especially that he is joining the basketball team which the captain is Levi. 

Their first day attending theur classes are not half bad, though some of the teachers are already giving them ton of research assignments.

"So are you waiting for me or you gonna go home?" River ask his two friends whose waiting near the exit door. 

"We have assignment in Philosophy, are you sure you can handle your time River?" 

They started walking in the hallway going to the gymnasium of the school while making conversation. 

"Ofcourse i can, i'll just ask you about the assignment though. To be honest im not listening to the discussion earlier thinking about what would be my new teammates behavior" he confessed while scratching the back of his neck. That was his mannerism and they both know about that. 

River being shy and embarass always scratch the back of his neck, they observed it during their middle school time. While Eren on the other hand, turn both of his ears red. That's how Mikasa and Armin known Eren even in a short period of time. 

"Then, i should go to the gym. The other player might be there by now. Bye guys! See you tomorrow" 

River run away from them leading to the gymnasium and stop when he's near the entrance. Listening to foot steps that are running around the court, counting loudly with heavy breaths and also some are laughter. River imagining him being finally in this team, to think that this is one of his dream since middle school. 

I can't wait to meet my new teammates he thougt only to be interupted by some dark and baritone voice coming from his back. 

"Oi, are you just going to stand there?" 

The voice bring shiver to his whole body and quickly turn around to know who this person is, only to see a raven man who has the same height as him. He has this color gray eyes glaring at him, adding this aura around his presence of ' _what the fuck are you standing in my way?'._

His going to die, is he?

River was about to answer when the door suddenly open with a man slithly popping out his head and yell.

"Oh? I know it's you Captain! We have many new teammates!" The guys said while waving his hand. 

So he was the captain. So this guy.. is _Levi_?

without waiting for river's reply, Levi entered the gym hearing some if the greetings from his teammates but only reply with a small nod. Putting his things together in the bleachers. River on the other hand entered as well and greet Jean and connie as they we're joining the team as well. Greeting some of the new recruit, giving their senior a small nod and greetings.

"I thought you wouldn't show up, you're late" Jean started as their conversation go on. 

"Our last subject are having extension, can't let us go" he say to his defense. 

Jean only nod as connie joined their conversation as well, they were giggling as they heard a whistle coming from the front getting everyone's full attention. 

"Good day everyone, I'm Levi Ackerman your Team Captain and this is Erwin Smith, our coach. Old team, introduce yourself as well." 

After our seniors brief introduction Levi continue to introduced some of the behavior that we should be aware to the old teammates, only to find out that they were their seniors for 1 year only. Erwin Smith was one of the player for the last batch and was graduated 2 years ago. After his graduation, he decided to be the coach of this team as he wants to see them continue their achievements with new recruits.

The new recruit also introduce theirselves as they started doing their strateching, warm-up and usual routine when practicing time. The new member even play against the old team only to be lose. This team is really strong, they don't even need to shout who to recieve and who to pass the ball. Hours of playing the coach decide to stop them and gathered in the center of the court. Some are squating, standing and sitting while drinking individuals water. 

"I see the new member has low stamina, better work on that." He observed as some of us are breathing heavily drinking their water thirstily. I even feel mu chest hurt again, feeling suffocated and not be able to breathe properly. 

Starting to settle my mind as i count 1 to ten. 

_How can i make this hurt stop?_

Erwin's voice interup me in my thoughts and decide to put my full attention to him rather than minding my chest that seems to settle down. 

"You are easily deceive and indecisive to whom would you pass the ball. In playing basketball, you need to be quick so that your opponent won't get you. being quick won't give them time to think on what will you intend to do next. Well, it needs also strong trust and bond of the team to make your team be more stronger and able to keep up the unity"

Erwin explained to them some techniques on what they should do, teaching them how they should done some task and how to play well with the opponent team. While Erwin was busy talking in the front, River on the other hand feel an eyes darted towards his direction, and to prove that he didn't just imagining things he glance to that direction only to find out that _Levi Ackerman_ was eyeing him.

What the fuck did i do now? 

He quickly look away, making conversation to Jean and Connie trying to distract himself from flying to where he was currently sitting and question levi of what is his problem to him. 

"Before this afternoon end, i want to tell you that we are having a practice Match with the Sina District. This is the chance that the new me--" before Erwin could finish his statement, Levi butt in.

Wow, he didn't say a word since the start of the practice match and he just raise his hand like that and talk?

"I think it would be best to let the new teammates handle it." he said with a straight face, everyone widened their eyes as it was staring at Levi.

"Levi-"

"They can't enter this team if they aren't strong enough Erwin. I'm sure they can handle it, when is this game to be held?" He question not even minding the disapproving remarks of the coach. 

' _You're doing it again levi_ ' Erwin thought while shaking his head. 

"Tomorrow" 

Levi stay silent for a minute bringing his hands below his chin while thinking and calculating things. After that he look up to all of them. 

"Then, tomorrow's game will be our test to them if they can handle strong team, if not? They don't belong here" he said walking away and packing his things. 

You can see some of the new recruit swalled thickly as they eye Erwin with pleading look, will except River. He like challenges afterall. 

"What an asshole" Jean whispered only to be nudge by Connie. 

"If he hears you, you're dead" he reminded him. 

The whole team was silent, even the old team only sigh as they eyed levi walking outside the gymnasium.

"I'm sorry about that, but will just select the newbie to play the game tomorrow. Don't mind levi he's just like that" Petra, our manager said. 

The others also nod as they tell us some encouraging words, to lighten up the mood since it was dim a little bit when Levi started acting like an asshole. 

"What about does who can't play the match tomorrow? Will they be removed?" Ask some if the new boy along with us. 

Petra directly wave her hands while shaking his heads. 

"Ofcourse not, you'll just need to observed the game and incase if there's a need for sub. Other than that, you dont have to be worried" 

We all sigh in relief, why does he have to be a captain if he has this horrible attitude?

Erwin, clapping his hands loudlt for us to back our attention to him. Clearing his throat before speaking. 

"Rest well, you have a practice match tomorrow." 

"Yes, coach!" We answered in unison. 

Packing our things, we can hear some of the protest of the new recruit and sime are being scared. 

Well, River can't deny it. It was honestly scary. 

Putting his things all together River started walking towards Connie and Jean's direction that pateintly waiting for him. While walking towards the exit, his phone suddenly ring only to find out that Eren is calling him for tge 5th time. 

"Hello?"

"Why aren't you answering my call!?" 

River distance his ohone from his ear, as Jean and Connie give him a confuse look.

"Brother" he mouthed as he wave a goodbye to them and started walking to the opposite way. 

Walking towards the waiting, putting his left hand inside his pocket explaining to Eren what his been doing all this time. He didn't even notice a person standing not far away from him, overhearing some of their conversation. 

"You should rest up, i know you love playing basketball but Mikasa even told me that you are looking pale when you are running too much" 

He let a heavy sigh as he touch the bridge of his nose. 

Here we go again, Eren being protective over him. Ever since Mikasa and him keeping in touch and being close, they will always about talking his health. 

"I'm fine Eren, there are times that it's like tha--"

"No it's not! Mikasa told me that it didn't just happened once. You have to be careful River, im not there to look for you"

Hearing Eren's dejected voice only added to River feeling guilty towards his brother. Eren can be get to worrisome, everytime when it comes to his health. 

"I can take care of myself just fine, jeez Eren you don't need to hire some secret allience to watch over me" he giggled as he look to his side.

Though it might be the wrong decision to do if the guy standing not too far beside him was no other than _Levi Ackerman_ whose watching him intently. 

What did i do?

"Oh River i hav-"

River didn't hear what Eren said after when Levi suddenky speak to him casually as if they were friends. 

"You're the kid mikasa talking about?" He asked as he raised his left brows and folding his hands to his chest. 

" _What_ did Mikasa tell you?" 

"You also did good in the play earlier, so i assumed it's true that you're the top scorer of the Maria highschool, be ready with your match tomorrow.." not even answering his question and completely ignoring River, he was about to interupt his sentence only Levi to sternly continue his sentence "-i want to see for myself how you play kid." 

He didn't say much as the bus he's waiting for- arrive and settle himself inside. 

"He's truly an asshole" River said in disbelief. 

"Why? What happened?" 

Fuck, he even forgot that he was talking with Eren. 

"Well, our captain in the basketball was kind of asshole. Never mind that, what were you saying?"

I heard him sigh and breathe before talking again. 

"It's our summer break, grandpa let me take my vacation there with you guys!"

Eren cheerful voice make his lips twitch upward, realising that he was smiling because of the news. 

"Well, can you're boyfriend handle that? Being away from you?" I jokingly ask him only to receive a scuff from him. 

"Hey! We can handle this just fine, it was just 3 months. He won't be missing my ass too much" he giggled as i shake my head. 

You're really _naughty_ Eren Jeager. 

"That is nice to hear, should i tell mom?" 

"No, i want to surprise her"

Excitement is visible to his voice and he can't blame Eren for that, they were sepatated since River entered middle school. He's not going to deny he miss Eren that much. 

Continuing their conversation, River tell him the usual Eren wants to know. His first day of school, how was the cafeteria if the food was good, did he make thousands of friends. He even tell Eren that he have friends that has a band and he was already looking forward to meet them. 

Eren on the other hand was happy knowing that River was living just fine and only for a short period of time he find friends that he can actually talk to and having good times with. He just hope for the best to his twin brother. He will also do anything to make River happy and always support him to his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this 2nd chapter everyone! Eren will be in the next chapter soon💛


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nearly death match with Sina District and Eren Jeager finally coming home. 
> 
> The three of them hear someone clear their throat as they turn around looking at Hanji smiling widely. 
> 
> "If i were you guys, Eren can pretend to be River for a month" her suggestion receive a protest from the twins. 
> 
> "There's no way im entering someshit"
> 
> "Still wasting my one month doing nothing"
> 
> "Nope, not gonna happen. I will just throw the ball to their faces"
> 
> "Eren's not a sporty type of a person"
> 
> Hanji sigh loudly making the twin stop nagging about the suggestion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted the previous update as i was editing the chapter, i didn't notice that i posted it already and not save for drafts. Btw, i hope you enjoy this chapter.🤗

the every squeak the other player hear comes from the herringbone structures of the outsole vibrating when their shoes make contact with the court surface. Having a heavy tension watching every player inside the running to their opponents making defense not allowing the other player to shoot. 

It's only been 5 minutes since the practice match start and now the both teams are not backing down, continue to turment their opposing team. Breathing heavily not letting anyone pass one another easily, eyeing the other team like an animal looking for it's prey. 

Levi watching some of the new recruit playing and that include the damn kid whose practically scoring a lot than he expected. He continue to watch the match as he observed intently the moves that need to be improve and to what is lacking. 

Their offenses are good, excpet for their defense. They have low strong of their composure and can't handle proper defense mechanism. They even fall for faint move only to receive some offense and warning. 

"Nice shot Jeager" 

Levi hear that Jean guy praising River's shot as they give eachother a fistbump. He might be impress it's four in a row that River Jeager shot for three. Whenever he makes the shot, there are some girls were cheering for him as if they know the kid. Levi absently shook his head and continue to observe again. 

While it's only second the first quarter end, River felt like he was about to collapse as he felt dizzy all of a sudden. Clenching his fist on his knee, focusing his gaze to his shoes that are currently dancing as if it won't stop any minute later. 

Fuck, here it is again. I can't fucking breathe! River harshly clench his shirt near his chest 

Okay fuck, relax River. Breathe in, breathe out. You'll be fine. It's just the first quarter you need to play. You need to prove to them that you belong in this team.

While River was busy trying to get his compusure back, Connie on the other hand notice it as he jog towards River giving him a small squeze in the shoulder. 

"You okay bud? You're sweating too much and you're breathing erractically" you can hear the concern from Connie's voice as he tried to straighten River's body and lead him to their bench. 

"What happened?" Levi sternly ask. 

River didn't answer and just focusing on the rythm of his breathe, ignoring the entire team who is now surrounding him. 

_I dont like the look they're giving me_ he thought as he clench his chest. What the fuck?

"I think Jeager need some time to rest Captain, i think he overdid so much looming back on how he play earlier" Levi did'nt protest to Connie's statement because as a matter of fact, half of their score were coming from River. Always scoring for three and some of two points. 

Levi give him a nod and place a towel in River's head. "Rest up, your teammates need you again, they lack some offense." 

River boost some energy because of what Levi said. _My_ teammates needs me. 

He smiled at the thought that Levi never really mean about what he said in their last meeting. About being kick out if they dont play this game. Levi just want them to try hard for them to get what they want, to prove that they deserve to be in this team. 

River couldn't help to admit but for the 2nd quarter and a half the tension has increase, with the score of only 4 points ahead of the opposing team. 

_This damn brat's are not bad at all._

  
  
One of the referee whistled reminding the players that the half and for the fourrh quarter are starting, they settled theirselves as they take a deep breath walking in the center of the court positioning theirselves. River is back on action again, with the score of 75-72 River's team are only three points ahead from them. 

I should try harder, to beat them. 

River the captain of the opposing team about stopping him. _Sorry, i wasn't here to be stop by you._ Eren remark. 

He softly massage his chest, closing his eyes as he heard another whistle again. 

Here it is

The game start again as the players are making quick moves compared before. Maybe because of the two minutes break, they regain some of their energy. 

Players run, jump, move side to side, from their opponents, passing the ball to their other teammates. Squek of the shoes on the court without sliding. You can see how a player grip the ball in order to dribble protecting it from their opponents making sure that the ball is still in their hands. All the players inside the court is busy for shoot, pass to their teammates not a single of them wanted to lose. They are not there to lose even if this is just a practice match. They will not going to lose.

They are very focus of their gameplay, not minding the loud cheer of some students in Sina University. As the number students watching increase from the previous play, watching as the play became more tight from each team. Not long after as for the final one minute before this game finally end. 

Jean was dribbling the ball, calculating to where he could pass the ball without a fail. He look to his side, there's James blocking some guy whose ready to snatch the ball away from his hands. He look to his left only to find River slightly nodding to him giving him a side glance, he follow it only to find out Connie waiting to receive the ball and shoot. 

Jean step back from the person infront of him, dribbling the ball faster than before making it hard for the player to see a slight move to his left and secretly passing it to River from his back and faintly run to the other side. River quickly pass it to connie helping him block some player to make Connie way clear that's already open for a dunk. 

with the last three seconds, Connie jump higher- slamming the ball inside the ring as their team was shouting to their heart content, jumping and bumping each other only to hear the siren. Scoring of 110-98, they sure have a big gap between them. 

_They won._

Despite of River's exhausted expression, he smiled running from his new teammates. Giving them fistbump and slight hug. Their are shouting with happiness as Petra together with the seniors watch them with awe in their faces. 

Levi nod to them and congratulate them, they have proven themselves. 

"I must say, i'm impress. You all did good. Congratulations kid" 

Petra and other senior was rot to their place as they give Levi a glance. Levi _never_ compliment new recruiters before, not until today.

The coach of the other team, walkled towards Erwin and giving him a handshake and a small smile. The opposing team give them a small nod, before reaching their hands for a handshake. 

"That's a nice game Jeager, as expected for our former top scorer" 

River only laugh at his old teammates noel. 

"It's just a practice match. Will face again in a tournament" 

They leave the Gymnasium as they still talking about their game from one of the top five strong team in this place. River can't wait to see and play with them in the tournament. 

_________

Weeks have past, as usual River's minor subject giving them lot of activities in a small period of deadlines. He even ask himself if this was really their minor or he didn't realize it that it was his major now.

Minor subject being more stressful than his major, fuck. 

River became restless recently, especially that he didn't get enough rest from the previous match, attending practices and now making tons of homeworks. 

He bid goodbye to Mikasa and Armin whose now making their way to their club. Last week they decide to join the cheerleading team, sasha can't stop pestering them from the first period until lunch time. They spend their time together with their new friends. Extending their circle of friends, and River admit that they we're fun to hang out with. They even plan in hanging out this weekend since Eren is going home and his excited in introducing his brother to them, Eren will love them for sure and vise versa. 

River was make his way to the gymnasium, thinking about his chest hurt than usual. He easily getting tired, getting out of breath even though for a 5 minute of jog he aleays gasp for air. It was not like this before. 

Now it's getting worse. 

River was afraid, afraid that it might hindered him during his game and he don't want to jinx it. being interupted from his thoughts River's phone suddenly buzz taking it quickly from his pocket, not taking a glance on his caller. 

"I think i owe an explanation as to why im standing here for nearly 10 minutes?" 

'Shit' River make a small cuss as he hurriedly take his way only to be grab back from his position. 

"Where do you think you're going? Skipping practices now Jeager?" Jean teasingly said to him, giving him a grin in the face. 

What makes this kid being in a sudden rush. Jean thought as he get River's attention. 

River look at the two of his idiots friend that currently waiting for him as he scartch the back his neck. 

"I'm sorry, i need to fetch my brother from the airport myself. Maybe next time" not waiting for a reply River run away from them. 

"Can't your brother go home by himself!?" Connie yell to him. 

River take a deep breath as he shouted "He's not familiar in this place, also make me excuse for today's practice. Dont forget to tell Captain Levi!" running again, finding some cab. 

Well, he can't remember his way to our home anymore, not when his away for how many years. He might forgotten. 

River texted Eren on his way to the airport. Clenching again his chest.

Fuck it's aching again. 

_**From: Eren** _   
_**4:50am** _

_**Did you just hang up on me? Where are you? Is your practice not done yet? Do you even have a rest day?** _

They do have a schedule for practice though, MWF. But it feels like those two days having no practice don't give him a chance for a rest days, as his subjects practically bombered them with activities, to read in advance, to research and not to forget tons of assignment. 

_**To: Eren** _   
_**4:51am** _

_**Jeez clam your tits, i'm coming.** _

River arrived early than he expected, rushing to where Eren located despite being sweaty from running earlier and not totally in proper appearance. He receive some odd glances from other people. 

_Yes, i know im like a walking dead fuckers._

Seeing someone rapidly waving his hands, the guy rushly run towards his direction as he practically jump only make River put his sweater down catching his crazy brother. 

Eren wrap his legs around River's waist as he showered him with kiss in the faced. Fuck im so embarassed. 

"Hey! You look terrible" Eren removed himself to River as he stand properly, giving him a disgusting look. "christ River! You should've see yourself before coming here. You're sweaty and looking like a zombie. Are you okay? Are you even watching over yourself?" Here is it again, the worrisome Eren Jeager.

River only rolled his eyes, grabbing his sweater and get his brother's things. 

"Well, It's your fault anyway, making me rush my way here without even realizing my image in public" River scoff, completely observing himself nagging towards his twin brother. "And stop kissing me and doing that in public, we're not kids anymore"

Eren mockling gasp, putting his hands covering his mouth.

"How dare you say that River, did you not miss your twin brother?" He didn't reply as they continue walking to the exit. 

He notice that Eren was staring at him with wide smile, he smiled in reply as he put his right hand on top of Eren's head ruffling his hair playfully. 

"I know they spoiled you there, but how come your short?" With that statement, River receive an elbow in his side and practically bend down grunting because of the impact. 

Fuck, he forgot Eren taking taekwondo class. 

"Talk about it again, i'll have you face my fist" he crossed his arms near his chest walking ahead of his brother. 

"I skipped the practice today. We need to eat, let's go" River grab his wrist as they walk along. 

"I'm not going with you being this smelly River" 

River only ignore Eren's protest as he drag him outside. He was about to call for a cab when he suddenly feel pain again stroking around his chest. This time is different, it was more painful that he can't handle it with a countdown. 

"River!" He heard Eren Yell as he grip his hands around his brothers body as River collapse to where he stands kneeling down the streets. 

"Hey River! Did i hit you hard? Fuck talk to me! Where did it hurt? River!" He can hear his brother just fine but he can't find himself answering any of his questions. 

Eren, quickly calling for help as one of the security directly call for emergency saying that the ambulance will be here in a minute. 

Eren look at him again, caressing his face softly. He can hear a small sob. 

"Can you hear me? River, fuck i'm sorry. Is it my fault? Did i hit you hard? Fuck this shit" 

That was the last thing River hear as darkness completely eat his vision. 

Ambulance arrived later, assisting River carrying him carefully inside the ambulance, Eren followed suit as he dialed the number of his mom.

"Ere-"

"Mom! River! His- I.. I don't know what happen, h- he just collapse all of a sudden clenching his chest. I dont know what's happening mom."Eren was crying, blaming himself for what happen. 

_If i didn't hurt him, he won't be inside this shit ambulance._

Eren was rubbing his both hands instensely waiting for them to arrive in the hospital. He quickly jump out of the van following the nurses rushly taking his broher in the emergency room. 

Eren's world was spinning, he even know what to do as of the moment. He just want to spend time with his brother, spend time with his mother and meeting River's friend. He didn't want to go home just to see Rver collapsing near the street, sufferung from pain that he don't know why. 

The doctor come to attend River's condition as they went to Eren letting him stay outside waiting patiently, they we're observing his brother carefully, observing the way he breathe and the way he keep clenching his chest. 

Eren can't see his brother properly as he was being surrounded by the two nurses and a doctor, it bother him, knowing that his brother might be in danger. He speed dial the number of his mom again calling and telling her what hospital they we're in. So much with the fucking surprises and a welcome home, his brother needs them now. Looking at his brother looking pale and having a hard time to breathe, grasping for. That one scenario was what worried Eren the most.

_What's happening to my brother?_

He felt like crying all over again. This whole situation wasn’t what he expect when his finally coming home. He expect ot be home with his brother, surprising Carla about it. Going out to eat, making their time nostalgic by the time he's about to go back to his father. Meeting River's friend while having fun time with each and everyone. Why did it have to be like this? Can't he just go home without this kind of accident? 

His thoughts were interrupted as he hear some footsteps stop and grab him to embraced. He quickly wiped his eyes away, worried that he might worry his mother more. Hanji was with his mother as well gently rubbing his back.

"What happened Eren?"

He dont know what to say to his mother because even him dont know what happen. Then a man stepped forward, introducing himself as the attending doctor that assist River earlier. He was a cardiologist. Thinking about that, isn't that specialize about hearts?

"Your son is now in stable condition-" he strated only to receive a sigh of relief from us. The relief we feel was taken back because of what he say afterwards. "Only for now. He show some of the symptoms of a cardiovascular disease maam, we are running a thorough check up on him, attending him. We ask him some questions while attending him earlier. It's a very high risk situation maam knowing that your son was experiencing it since in his middle school days." My mom gasp for that information, wandering her hands towards me. I reach it and feel my mothers cold hands, shock from what she heard just now. "If he continue to ignore this- not bothering to see a doctor, he might go in coma or stroke. Their is a possibility that he might go worst, his condition might go critical. Don't worry maam, i'll look for your son's health. Please make him rest i say a long rest. Maybe a two to three weeks? Or better for a month." 

My mom and i we're just listening to the doctor, saying some things that we don't understand as of the moment. Our minds went blank, just staring nowhere. 

"We also get a CT scans and I'll be back to the patients room later discussing about the result." 

"Doc, what can be the cause of this?" His mother question. 

"With the cases like this, it always with the excessive exercise of the body that result to overworking without proper rest, and not eating proper food to balance his diet. His a varsity player rigth? He told me that earlier too. I think you should not let him back in action for now, his body are nearing to surrender- he might get into coma maam" 

We didn't question the doctor later on as he make his way to attend some of the patients. 

My mom walk to my brothers assigned room, watching him sleeping peaceful. That's why he look like shit while fetching me from the airport. I clench my hand into fist, _I should've known. I should've notice._

  
Hours have passed and River's still not awake. The doctor from before appeared again, exolaining the result of the CT scan. It's coronary artery calcification (CAC) by middle age indicates that calcium-containing plaques are present in the arteries of the heart — a predictor of heart disease. People who exercised three times the recommended amount — or the equivalent of 450 minutes a week of moderate activity — had a higher risk of developing CAC during the study period, compared to those who exercised the least and knowing that his brother are not getting any enough rest, his body are having a hard time recovering from heavy minutes of exercise. 

They were in deep thought only to be interrupted by a small grunt, they all stand from their seats as they look over to River who lightly massage his temple and taking a deep breath, he slowly open his eyes clashing to his mom and Eren's. He tried to sit up but Eren didn't let him, pining him down the hospital bed. 

"Guys im fine, no need to wo- hey! That hurts!" River cried as Carla hit his head down again. 

"YOU. ARE. NOT. FINE. RIVER JEAGER." his mom said sternly. 

He loudly gulp as he scartch his head, _What happened when he passed out?_

"Did you know that you have a heart condition? You need to limit your actions as of the moment-" Carla didn't finish her sentence as he notice that she was raising her voice to her son. She take a deep breath as he continue "-you're not going back to your practices, no more playing for practice match or some tournament shit" River was about to protest, butting in Carla's sentence only to see Eren shaking his head no. "I'm not going to put your health at risk River, your doctor said you need a long rest. Yu overwork your body too much, knowing that you always stay at night to do your school works. Please understand how i feel when the doctor said you could have gone in coma or stroke" she reach River's right hand, gripping it tightly. With that River knows, he make his mom worried- afraid and scared. He don't want that. "I dont want anything bad happened to you, i dont want you to collapse again clenching your chest every time it hurts. Not again." Now he was feeling guilty. He only think of his heart content not minding what would be his fanily feel.

"What about the school? You know i need to maintain grades and attend practices, mom i get my scholarship from playing basketball.. i- i can't just give up on that" he said in a low voice, lowering his head. stopping his tears as if he can. 

"Your teammates can wait, you have to rest--"

"But there's a tournament in two months, i can't just waste my one month laying in my bed" with that statement, he receive a glare from his mother. 

"Do you even hear what i said earlier? _Your_ doctor wants you to rest for 3 weeks or a month"

They glare at each other, not letting the other win the glaring game. Eren shake his head as he both poke his mother and brother's forehead. 

"What are you, kids? Stop glaring at each other" like a father lecturing his daughter and son refrain from arguing. 

The three of them hear someone clear their throat as they turn around looking at Hanji smiling widely. 

"If i were you guys, Eren can pretend to be River for a month" her suggestion receive a protest from the twins. 

"There's no way im entering someshit"

"Still wasting my one month doing nothing"

"Nope, not gonna happen. I will just throw the ball to their faces"

"Eren's not a sporty type of a person"

Hanji sigh loudly making the twin stop nagging about the suggestion. 

"Well atleast you won't be worrying about your study right? You have the same course of Eren, i know he can handle it."

"But basketball? Hanji you're impossible"

Hanji shake her head. 

"You'll be fine. River's a new teammates so he can't be in the game play directly."

"Levi said we can, we even win the last weeks practice match" River deadpan. 

"There's still one month remaining, i know you can catch up in no time" confidence is visible to hanji's voice. 

I'm sure she have some crazy idea, but this crazy? This girl is really unbelievable Eren thought as he touch the bridge of his nose. 

"Well hanji, you're plan will fail for the first time I took a first step to their gate." Eren said pointing at his mismatch colored eye. 

"You have the same color from the right, im sure we can find the same contact lense"

Hanji saying all this was like she's planning for it for a long time. 

"Whatever, i can only attend your classes not pratices" i said firmly to River, only to receive a pout. 

Asshole. 

"Come on Eren, just a month? Pratices are not everyday. You can do it" River encourage. 

"What's the schedule of your _fu_ _cking_ practice?- hey!" Eren felt a hand slapping his arms, he softly rub it pouting from his mother. 

"Langage young man" his mother reminding him. 

"Ahm MWF?" 

He looked at River blankly. 

"Really? Thrice a week? Nuh- uh. Not gonna happen." 

With that Eren heard some protest and convince speech from Hanji and River, not giving up on making him say yes. 

_This is going to be a long hell of a month._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments either appreciation or crituque. I am open for both to make improvements of my writing skills. I hope you enjoy this chapter🤗
> 
> HAVE A GOOD DAY EVERYONE!💛


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren being River 2.0
> 
> "Oi, i'm talking to you brat" 
> 
> the sound of his heart begun to pound in his ears. Eren felt irritated all of a sudden, making him fell something, making him nervous out of nothing. Just who the hell is this guy, acting familiar with me when his not.
> 
> "I'm not a brat, so mind if you leave me the fuck alone? Don't talk to me" the guys with a thick eyebrow seems surprise and Levi on the other hand feel his eyebrow twitched. 
> 
> Eren was about to walk halfway, the guy grip his arms pulling him back in facing him, he gasped because of the strong force pulling him back to his place glaring at the man infront of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, this is an update for today i hope you'll like this chapter. 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL💛🎉

It's been two days since the incident happened and Eren jogged into Hanji's shop the next day, she told him yesterday that she will provide the needed contact lense since she own an optimal store. She told him also, that today they will test if there's an irritation reaction so that they will adjust again for another quality of lenses. 

Though he must admit, pretending to be River will be hard for him, specially that they have different taste in life and definitely not as athletic as River. He rather stay inside his room, composing music. Practicing chords and adjusting- cleaning his instrument. 

Eren must say, doing this kind of favor help him learned about River even more. 

Entering the shop, Eren was welcome by a high pitch of voice welcoming him to the shop, guiding him to a room and discussing about the important part in using contact lense. Hanji explain to him that he shouldn't let the contact lense stay dry in his eyes and not to forget to remove it when his sleeping. 

"I know it's hard but always think that it's for River," she had told him softly while she put the contact lense on , "But I promise we'll be there for you and watch over you. I already talk to Mikasa and Armin, they will guide you in their school. okay?"

Eren just had to stared at her with a faint smile on his lips. Ofcourse i will do my best to help my brother. If pretending to be someone im not just to make an excuse for his brother, then he will. His brother work so much to get this scholarship, he work too much to get what he wants. He obviously- surely protect the hardwork of his brother. He will do his best to never get caught. 

"Done, do you feel itchy in your eyes?" Hanji ask, she decided to put two contact lense than to only just wear one, just incase. Eren just only shake his head _no_ then stand from his seat. "I heard that River's helping your mom in the restaurant" 

In that statement Eren nod and sigh. "He's really hard headed, we try to stop him but insisted that he will die in boredom if he won't do anything" 

"He will be back in action for a long rest, and the doctor did say that he can still play just remind him to watch for his health" Hanji had suggestion in her mind but chose to keep it to herself. She knew they will get through it. "I have work in your restaurant in 20 minutes better start moving. Wait for me outside and i will be ready in 5" Hanji rush inside her office again as she talk to her assistants in the shop. 

Eren was busy checking up some nice frame of glasses. _This glasses sure have a nice frame_

"Oi, is shitty glasses around?" 

Not hearing someone as he was occupied with his thoughts and checking out some frames, Eren hear someone cleared his throat from his back. Turning around, Eren face a man who's more inches taller than him. Looking like he hated everything in the world. Straight black hair styled in an undercut, as well as narrow, intimidating dull silver eyes. Overall this guys infront of him has a deceptively youthful face. In his back there is a man looking calm and collected expression on his face, with his icy blue eyes and an eyebrows that are quite noticeable, being very thick and bushy. 

Eren was about to ignore them when he notice the raven man raising his left brow. 

"What the hell are you doing here? Do you know shitty glasses?" The voice send him an electric shock to his body, bringing shiver through his spine. 

_Fuck? how come his voice sounds so hot?_

Eren didn't know how to answer this guy. _Does he know me? and who the hell is shitty glasses?_

Decided to ignore the guy, he was started to walk back to where Hanji is, he doesn't like talking to stranger. Especially this attractive guy with his intimidating look that makes him hot. It's not good for his system. 

"Oi, i'm talking to you brat" 

the sound of his heart begun to pound in his ears. Eren felt irritated all of a sudden, making him fell something, making him nervous out of nothing. _Just who the hell is this guy, acting familiar with me when his not._

"I'm not a brat, so mind if you leave me the fuck alone? _Don't_ talk to me" the guy with a thick eyebrow seems surprise and Levi on the other hand feel his eyebrow twitched. 

Eren was about to walk halfway, the guy grip his arms pulling him back in facing him, he gasped because of the strong force pulling him back to his place glaring at the man infront of him. He was about to spout some shit again when he could hear the sound of Hanji yelling at someone.

"Levi! What are you doing here!?" Hanji was beyond shock and nervous by the man's presence, running towards them as she snatch Eren's arms away from Levi making him let go of the boy. 

_Levi? Why does his name sounds familiar?_

"You're not answering Erwin's call, we like to discuss some _things_ ," he turn his gazed to Eren who's now glaring at him. "I didn't expect you to know River"

Eren widen his eyes from shock, _shit, he knows my brother?_

Eren look at Hanji pleading her to make them out of this situation as fast as she can, he couldn't risk making this guy ask him questions and don't know how to answer. What the fuck? He isn't ready enough to face someone who knows his brother!

"Well i do work at Jeager's restaurant, his mother owns it," Hanji felt edgy "Levi we talk about this another time, Ere- River and i need to head back to help his mother yeah" Hanji corrected herself immediately. 

Levi look at them with suspicion. "You're acting weird" 

"She's always weird" Eren's immediate reply only to be elbowed by Hanji. He also heard someone let out some snort sound. 

"I am not" Hanji fake a gasped as they notice the air completely change. _Thank God, hope they won't ask farther._

"Hanji we're going to be late. Let's just go" Eren calmly said. He walk pass through them, not looking back to their direction. "I'm sure Hanji can make up excuse, God that makes me nervous as fuck" Eren muttering to himself. 

By then, Eren reached the exit of the shop tightening the grip of the strap of his bag. He was now doubting in agreeung to this pretending shit. Waiting for nearly 3 minutes, the three of them finally exited the shop and bid their goodbye as they depart. 

They quitely took a cab and didn't say a single word. It was unlikely Hanji to be this quite. 

"D-did i do something wrong? Who are they?" He questiong looking at her with concern.

"My bestfriends," Hanji said, and then added more firmly, "Eren, Levi is River's captain. He did think you act as if you don't know him but don't worry I've got this, alright? They're not going to question you anyway since they don't notice something, yet. Just be careful, especially with Levi since he was a sharp man"

_So that's why his name is familiar. He's the levi, River and Hanji talking about._

"He's River captain? Does that mean i have to see him again?" Eren said in disbelief, "I think i want to back out now. I don't like him" _he makes me feel weird._

Hanji just laugh and playfullt slap his hands, "don't worry he won't bite, not unless if he wants to" she joked while wiggling her brows. Minutes later they arrived in the restaurant. 

The restaurant was full today, busy than other days since it was saturday. Family, business meet up are here eating delightfully and satisfied with the food and customer service. Eren accomodating customers order, Hanji the one serving their food, River assigned in cashier and his mother in the kitchen assisting the chef and other people working in the kitchen. 

It was peaceful, watching other customer smiling as they eat their food. Talking with their friends, family, business partners. The peaceful environment was disturb when a man burst through the door making the customer halt. Eren and Hanji who cheerfully assist their customer stop in their stop staring confusely to the man with three others at his back. 

He walk to the counter, loudly put his bag. "Where's Carla?" He plainly asked, snatching some cigarette out from his pocket and light it. He exhaled the smoke in front of River's face making Eren clench his fist. 

"Hey old man!" Eren screamed, as he make his way to this arrogant man "get out, before I mop your fucking face to the floor dragging you out here, get out" 

The man laugh at him "should i be shaken with your empty threats young man?" He look at the man in the cashier, then returned to Eren. "You're twins" 

"No one ask, get out" 

Before the man can counter Eren, Carla was there handling the situation. "Why are you here again? I already told you im not selling this place" 

The man didn't seems so happy hearing that, as he lean closely to Carla. "I told you i won't stop. Don't make things hard Carla, just give me this place already" he insisted. 

"We are not selling this place, not to a douchebag like you" Eren answer instead. 

"You are annoying as fuck-" 

"Thank you, and you're not welcome here" 

Maybe they should hire some guards in their restaurant, now that he knew someone was bothering his mother. 

The man didn't argue much longer as he was displease walking out there. They sigh in relief and back to action once more. Eren didn't know that they live here with someone bothering them. Maybe he should suggest going home with him to England. 

______________________

Eren take deep breath as he was staring at the gate of Trost University. I really hope no one would notice. Every step he takes, make his heart hammered loudly, it makes him nervous when he know nothing in this school. He don't even know where the lobby located, _he know nothing._

He texted Mikasa earlier, asking for help in guiding him to their classroom. He is thankful enough that River and Armin have the same course or else he would really having trouble making his way to his major subject.

Glancing all over the places, he saw Mikasa standing not far away from where he's standing, beside her was Armin waving his hand with a wide smile in his face. 

"Mikasa! Armin!" Eren return the wave to him as he was running towards them smiling. 

"Wow, you really look like River" Armin said full of amusement. Eren roll his eyes and glaring at him. 

"I am **River** "

He glance at Mikasa and give her a smile. Wow, he would really spend time with River's friend. Walking their way to their respective classroom, Eren was welcome by a name girl Sasha busy munching her bag of potato chips. 

"I heard you have been hospitalize last wednesday, are you okay now?" Concerned is visible to her voice.

Eren just smile and nod, "yup, i just collapse and need some rest. That's why i was absent for two days, doctor's order" they take their seats as the class is about to start five minutes before the time. Eren open his notes writing some random quotes, sometimes if he like the qoutes so much, he add it to others then form a lyrics to it. 

_I miss my band, i miss thomas._

Remembering his boyfriend, Eren secretly open his phone and open his messenger. Re-reading their conversation last night before replying to his goodmorning and message early in the morning. In replying to thomas, he didn't realize the smile forming in his own lips. 

They didn't expect to feel that hours feel likes second, the three of them make their way to the cafeteria as they we're about to take their lunch. Eren didn't even bother to listen for the discussion, he finish studying the subject as they were somewhat advance than he anticipate. 

"That's cheating, you, only playing with your phone all discussion since you already know the topic" Armin said while pouting. Eren just giggle and poke his cheek. 

"Nuh-uh, i'm just really good at hiding my phone."

Sasha join them, putting her tray in the table as a bald man sittig beside her, followed by another three man, two blond girl and a freckled girl. 

"Hi River!" A man exclaimed to his right making him squek in his seat receiving a laugh from the other. 

"Jesus, you scared the hell out of me" he said putting a hand to his chest. 

"Well he is _Jesus_ , by the way, Levi expect you to join the practice today since you skipped two pratices." A man with a resemblance of a horse said. 

"Yeah, whatever horse-face" then again, they all laugh and rub Jean's back trying to confort him as the guy look at him in confuse. 

"We did get close during practices, what the sudden mood Jeager?" 

Eren practically feel his heart beat hammered, nervous if they kind of figured out. 

"I kind of like calling you names, 'cause we're close"

they seem convince to what Eren said as he look at Mikasa and Armin who just nod at him. This is going to be one of his problem, having an uncontrolable mouth. God, this will be hard. They are having fun conversation, though Eren can't relate to some of them atleast he feels comfortable talking to them. River is right, they are fun to hang out. Finishing their lunch, they separated as they have different classroom for their next major subject. With Mikasa, Armin and Eren left alone. Eren can't wait to spend more time with them. 

"I can't wait to meet everyone. After school how about we hang out with them? I really want to spend time with everyone" he excitedly said. 

"You have practice after class, remember MWF?" Mikasa reminded him making him groan.

"Shit, i almost forgot about it." Sighing deeply. 

Mikasa tap their shoulder as she bid goodbye to them, "see you after class" separated with them after that. Armin and Eren left alone, talking about what topic they were in since he didn't know if they have the same discussion in there or they are also advance. 

Levi watched him from the window since his last subject classroom located across to River's classroom. Levi also notice that River always sit near the window to the edge of the classroom, yet today, he sit near the window but near to the exit door as well. Watching Eren right now busy tapping his phone, he saw the concentration on Eren's face, saw the smile flicker across his eyes. Eren giggled as he glance outside the window for a moment, trying to calm his self only to meet a silver eyes looking- no, more like glaring at him. 

Eren frown, _what the hell is his problem? Glaring to someone he do-_

To Eren's horror, slowly widen his eye as he realize who this guys is. 

_This is the levi from Hanji's shop and River's captain!_

He immediately averted his eyes and turned his attention back to his phone. Now he will think that he is being weird. 

Eren can't focus to his his phone. Nope, not at all. He can still feel the eyes of that man. Eren pray that this lesson will end faster than he wish for the star fall from the sky. 

What a luck, i didn't know this guy's classroom is just across to his. 

Eren always glance to the watch, and then to his phone. He can't concentrate in replying to Thoma's messages at all. When Eren hear the bell, he sigh in relief. Finally, the class if over. He face Armin and get his back from the table. 

"Armin, lets go yeah?"

Armin just look at him in confuse manner. "Did you forgot again? you have practice Er-River. Gosh im still not use to calling you his name" Armin laugh. Eren laugh as well. 

"River said, they practice at the gym" Armin only nod, packing his things. 

Exiting the classroom, Eren scratch the back of his neck. 

"I don't know where the gym though" 

Instead of Armin answering, a voice coming from the back interrupted them. 

"You've been attending this school for months now, almost present in practices. Still not familiar to your way in the gym?"

Armin rot to his place stopping the both of them from walking, Eren turn around to face the guy. 

Eren feel it again, his heart are beating rapidly as thus guy make him nervous in anyway. Eren don't like it. It make him irritated. 

_This annoying guy again_. Eren thought. 

"I'm not talking to you--" he retorted, only to choke himself from an arm around his neck making him walk backwards. "Hey what the fuck? Let go of me, you jerk!" He tried to remove the hand around his neck and walked forward. 

Armin just watched the two of them while levi's hand rested on eren's shoulder. it seems like he was nailed to where he stand because he didn't even help his friend who is now with levi. He did know that Levi _don't_ like touching others. It's weird. 

Meanwhile, Eren finally have the power to make Levi distance himself. _Is he that close to my brother?_

"I heard you've been confined in the hospital for two days. Be grateful you won't receive any punishment" Levi firmly said, making Eren frown his eyebrow.

"Punishment my ass" he mumbled to himself. 

Walking with Levi side to side, they fell in an uncomfortable silent. Eren then think that River and Levi is not close. Just what makes this guys so touchy. 

_You're acting weird_ Is what Levi want to say. This guy never curse to him before, he would always look Levi with respect. Now he acting like he hates him the most. 

When he stare at River's eyes they dont feel the same, somsthing is wrong. They have the same color gold honey eye but they feel differently. Whenever Levi stare at River's eyes, he will see determination, dedication, trust. While Levi looking- staring at River's eyes right now, they hit differently. They ate full of bright, passion, and determination. 

It's weird, Levi did observe his teammeates but his not this observant that he found himself reading someone's eyes. Levi couldn't understand it, but while his eyes matches with this man eye's in Shitty glasses shop, he felt something. He couldn't point a finger to it but it makes his full attention turn to this man in his side. It feels like he's staring at a different eye. 

Upon exiting the building, he saw Jean in front of them, maybe walking his way to the gym. 

"Hey horse-face!" He called. Levi raising his eyebrow as Jean look at them surprise. 

_Why are these two together?_ Jean wonder as he feel irritated calling him horseface again by Jeager. 

"I see you two are close" it wasn't a question, it's a statement coming from Jean that receive a protest from the two

"No we aren't" 

Jean just shrug his shoulder as the three of them continue their way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, this is an update for today i hope you'll like this chapter. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments either appreciation or critique, im open to all to help me improve in contructing my story🤗
> 
> HAVE A GOOD DAY AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL💛🎉

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first story being posted here in AO3, i jope you'll like this story. Also, dont forget to leave kudos and comments to help me improve of what is needed to improve in this story. Thank you everyoneeee enjoy reading! 
> 
>   
>  *UPDATE CHAPTER EVERY FRIDAY & SATURDAY*
> 
> Happy Holiday's to all❤🎉


End file.
